


After-Action Report

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [143]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Crossover, Gen, mentioned child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A report written and sent to KND High Command following a mission to Joey Drew Studios.





	After-Action Report

10 years ago, a number of adults began to disappear from Sector B-5. While this would not normally be the Kids Next Door's problem, several then-active villains were among the missing, not to mention several of the victims had children who were KND operatives. However, it was not until February of last year--when Will Clark (Numbah 210) disappeared while attempting to find his parents Tom and Allison (formerly Numbahs 420 and 430)--that KND High Command took the disappearances seriously. My team and I eventually learned through an informant that the missing adults were being taken to an old animation studio that was once run by a man named Joey Drew. Once the producers of _The Bendy Show_ , an homage to the black and white cartoons of old, the studio had closed down shortly before the disappearances began. Following this discovery, myself, the late Numbah 1971, and three operatives selected by KND High Command were ordered to investigate the old workshop.

As it turns out, Drew made a bargain with the same demon responsible for giving Father and Grandfather their powers. Unlike them, however, Drew liked children, and was unwilling to harm them, nor was he willing to harm anyone who used to work for him. Instead, he abducted the missing adults, and attempted to turn them into the characters of The Bendy Show. Will, Tom, and Allison were the only true successes, becoming Bendy the Demon, Boris the Wolf, and Alice Angel, respectively, while the rest ended up as various monsters made entirely out of ink.

-Most of the ones who had no connection to the KND were turned into beings that resembled humans, only with no lower half, referred to as Searchers.  
-The Preacher of Pain became a creature similar to the Searchers, but he kept his lower half. He also somehow came to believe that he was originally Sammy Lawrence, the music director for Joey Drew Studios prior to its closing.  
-Genki Sanban, the mother of Kuki Sanban (formerly Numbah 3 of Sector V), was a previous attempt at creating Alice Angel. However, she did not turn out right, being twisted in body and mind.  
-The Vegeta-Brawlers ended up as deformed versions of the Butcher Gang, the main bad guys in the cartoon, with Doc Carrot becoming Charley, Tater Tantrum becoming Barley, and Wails becoming Edgar.  
-The Bright Idea had his head replaced with a projector, as well as a reel of film jammed into his shoulder and a speaker in his chest. His electrical abilities provided enough power for his body to continue operating as a Frankenstein-like monster.  
-Bertrum Piedmont, an amusement park designer and the only one with a previous connection to Drew, was placed inside one of the rides he had designed for a failed Bendy-themed park. Piedmont had previously been encountered by Sector K-3, after he was hired by a local villain team to build a park that they could use to kidnap children.  
(Several of Piedmont's staff/henchmen were also taken, and became inky humanoids known as the Lost Ones.)  
-There was also a duplicate of Boris who had been turned into a lumbering monster by Genki. His previous identity remains unknown, but Numbah 1966 suspects he was originally the villain known as Mr. Boss, also the father of Franny Fulbright (formerly Numbah 86).

Enraged by Drew's refusal to uphold his end of the bargain, the demon turned him into a monstrous version of Bendy, trapping him inside the Ink Machine. The demon also created a set of tapes, which falsely depicted him as a terrible boss.

(Interviews with the former staff of JD Studios tell us that he actually cared greatly for his employees, refusing to let their safety be threatened.)

While we were ultimately able to help the Toons escape the studio, there was no way to turn them or any of the other victims back into humans. To be honest, it wouldn't have done much good for the Toons anyway--in order to create them, the souls of the Clark family were completely consumed. More unfortunately, we lost Numbah 1971, who was killed in the elevator crash (see attached timeline of events).

It is my recommendation that the Toons be placed in the care of Henry Walters (current age 43), the oldest surviving member of the JD Studios staff, and co-creator of the characters. Furthermore, I strongly suggest that in regards to the studio itself, nothing less than the Little Boy Protocol would be sufficient. Left unchecked, the Ink Machine could pose a threat to more than just Burbank. We can't take any chances.

Report compiled by Numbah 1928, Sector B-5 Leader (formerly Deputy Leader)


End file.
